Digital Neesan
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Al tiempo que algo extraño altera los sistemas del EMC, Jin Sakurada, hijo de Hiromu y Yoko, encuentra a una extraña chica sin memoria. Los GoBusters tendran que averiguar de donde viene y el porque de las extrañas habilidades que posee. Solo parece haber una explicación para ellos, pero el pequeño Sakurada tiene otra teoría, después de todo es su "hermana mayor".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tokumei Sentai GoBusters es propiedad de Toei Company LTD. La historia nació de mi loca mente, junto con Jin y todos los OCs.  
><strong>

**_~ Energy Management Center, algunos años después de la batalla con los Kyoryuger ~_**

De pie frente al edificio mirando a las personas entrar y salir, Hiromu Sakurada no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Sentía nostalgia al ver restaurado el Transport Research Center, recordando a sus padres y esa navidad que hace años cambio su vida para siempre.

-¿Pensando de nuevo, Jefe Sakurada?- dijo Ryuji a sus espaldas, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-Creo que sera siempre así mientras trabajemos aquí- respondió.

-¡Quien diría que seriamos precisamente nosotros los que aceptaríamos estar aquí!

-Nadie más quería tras lo que paso.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Yoko, acercándose con una sonrisa. -Pero de alguna manera, siento felicidad al estar aquí. Siento a mi mamá más cerca- puso una mano en su pecho.

Los 3 miraron nuevamente al edificio, sintiendo una enorme alegría por los recuerdos. Hiromu abrazó a Yoko, quien le dedico una sonrisa. Ryuji al verlos no podía sentirse más feliz por ellos.

-Al menos ya todo esta en paz- dijo.

-Bueno, un poco- rió Hiromu.

Cuando los otros 2 estaban a apuntó de preguntarle porque lo decía, un grito los detuvo.

-¡Atrapen a ese niño!

Los 3 miraron en esa dirección, por la que Nick, Usada, Gorisaki y J venían corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Miraban hacia los edificios, buscando en las alturas. Al ver a los chicos, Usada se detuvo repentinamente, causando que todos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Usada!- dijo Yoko, corriendo a ayudarle -¿Estas bien?

-¡Nick! ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dijo Hiromu.

-Estamos buscando a...- comenzó a decir Gorisaki poniéndose de pie, pero un golpe de Nick lo hizo callar.

-¿A quién?- inquirió Ryuji.

Nick comenzó a dar pasos hacía atrás, jalando a los otros Budduroids. Con excepción de J, quien miraba a otro lado mientras sostenía una lata de Enetron.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó de repente el robot plateado, señalando hacía arriba del edificio.

Sentado en el borde del techo, un niño de unos 7 años los saludaba de forma burlona. Vestía un uniforme de la EMC completamente negro y jugueteaba con sus piernas.

-¡J!- lo reprendió Nick -¡Tenías que haber sido más discreto!

-Así que, ¿se les escapó otra vez?- rió Ryuji, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es difícil de vigilar!- se quejó Usada -¡Es la mezcla perfecta de ambos!- señalo a Hiromu y Yoko.

-Pero por algo ustedes lo ciudan- dijo Hiromu.

-Corre demasiado rápido, salta demasiado alto y es muy listo- dijo Nick. -Y además, es un niño con mucha energía.

Hiromu soltó a reír, pero Yoko no parecía tranquila. Permanecía mirando hacía arriba, angustiada con la idea de que su pequeño estaba a la orilla de un edificio de 4 pisos.

-¡Jin Sakurada! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- exclamó ella.

-¡Escapando!- respondió el chico -¡Usada y Nick querían obligarme a comer vegetales!

-¡Tienes que obedecerlos, ya lo sabes!

Hiromu se aproximó más al edificio, quedando justo debajo de su hijo. En cuanto lo vio ahí, Jin dio un salto impresionante, cayendo sano y salvo en brazos de su padre.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo él a su pequeño. -Sabes que a Okaa-san le preocupa mucho cuando desapareces.

-¡Gomen, Otou-san!- dijo Jin.

Apenas el pequeño estuvo sobre sus pies, su padre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Jin reía con fuerza, mientras que Yoko se acercaba preocupada.

-Portate bien con ellos, Jin-kun- dijo ella, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hijo. -Solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

-¡Gomen, Okaa-san!- el niño hizo una reverencia.

Yoko lo despeino, abrazándolo.

-¡Jin, Jin!- rió Ryuji, quien estaba a unos pasos. -¡Eres demasiado inteligente!

El pequeño asintió orgulloso, haciéndolos reír.

-¡Vamos a comer algo!- exclamó Usada -Mi Yoko necesita recargar baterías.

-A pesar de ya tenga quien me cuide no dejas de preocuparte- dijo ella.

-Si somos 2, mejor- sonrió Hiromu, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¡3!- exclamó Jin.

La familia Sakurada, junto con Ryuji y los Buddyroids, se dirigieron a la cafetería del lugar en busca de un refrigerio. Pero apenas iban a entrar cuando una alarma los detuvo, silenciando sus risas.

-¡Jefe Sakurada!- exclamó un chico en bata, corriendo hacía él -¡Hay un problema con la computadora principal!

Hiromu le lanzó una rápida mirada a Ryuji y ambos se apresuraron rápidamente al interior del edificio, seguidos de cerca por Nick, Gorisaki y J.

Como un reflejo, Yoko tomó a Jin en brazos. Seguida de Usada, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacía el laboratorio principal, rogando en su interior que nada la alejara de los que amaba de nuevo.

**¿Y qué les parece el inicio? Perdón si actúan diferente al show, hace ya un tiempo que vi GoBusters, así que dejen review con lo que se puede cambiar o simplemente diciendo que piensan.**

**Lo más interesante esta aún por venir...**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- exclamó Ryuji en cuanto llegó al laboratorio. Hiromu venía detrás, observando todo con un gesto serio.

-No sabemos- respondió un chico en bata, asustado. -Los sistemas no responden y algunos vehiculos han comenzado a funcionar sin piloto.

En la pantalla se mostró el hangar, donde algunos ingenieros hacían grandes esfuerzos por detener a las maquinas, que estaban fuera de control.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con los Buddyroids?- dijo Hiromu.

-Solo Nick, Usada, Gorisaki y J no han perdido el control- dijo Ryuji, quien había tomado asiento y tecleaba freneticamente. Desde su pantalla veía que en los laboratorios algunos Buddyroids daban vueltas como locos, haciendo que la situación emperorara.

Todos en el laboratorio parecían tener miedo, a pesar de que solo parecían maquina sin control. Hiromu sabía prefectamente el porque.

-¿Alguna señal proveniente del Hyper Espacio?- preguntó a los chicos frente a él, que tecleaban a gran velocidad.

-Ninguna- respondió un chico sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. -Pero algo bloquea el acceso al control maestro de los sistemas.

-Es como si algo quisiera salir- dijo una chica, volteando a ver a su jefe con preocupación.

-Hiromu- dijo Ryuji, llamando su atención. -Tal vez sea una buena opción evacuar, solo por seguridad.

La alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el edificio, haciendo que Yoko sintiera como si su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes.

-Emergencia. Todo el personal debe evacuar el edificio- se escuchó a traves de los altavoces.

-No otra vez...- susurró, abrazando a su pequeño con más fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede, Okaa-san?- preguntó Jin

-¿Yoko...?- dijo Usada, sabiendo perfectamente la preocupación de su compañera.

Ella se mantuvo quieta en medio del pasillo, mirando al infinito. Cuando pareció volver a la realida, bajo a Jin al suelo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Necesito que salgas y esperes afuera- el pequeño parecia confundido -Quiero que obedezcas a Usada, ¿comprendres?- el niño asintió. Yoko miro a su Buddyroid y le dijo: -No permitas que entre al edificio por nada del mundo.

-No te preocupes, Yoko-chan- respondió el robot amarillo, tomando la mano del niño. -Vamos, Jin-kun.

A pesar de que él se resistió, el Buddyroid jaló de él haciendo que lo siguiera.

Mientra veía a su hijo y su compañero robotico alejarse, Yoko se prometío a si misma que no permitiría que ningún virus de computadora la alejaría de su familia de nuevo. Sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la boca, corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el laboratorio principal.

-¡Usada!- exclamó Nick, alcanzando al otro Buddyroid cuando acababa de dar vuelta, rumbo a la salida. -¿Qué sucede?

-Yoko-chan me pidió que cuidara de Jin- respndió.

-¡Pero no necesito que me cuiden!- se quejó el pequeño.

-Esto es algo que debes entender, Jin-kun- dijo Nick, arrodillandose a su altura. -Tus padres solo quieren que esten a salvo.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Usada, indicandoles que lo siguieran.

Nick se puso en pie y comenzó a avanzar, pero el pequeño se quedo en su sitio, mirando al pasillo por encima de su hombro.

-Somos una familia- dijo. -Y en una familia siempre se cuidan entre ellos.

Usando su habilidad de genetica, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Usada -¡Jin-kun!

-Nos mataran- dijo Nick.

La alarma resonaba fuertemente en los pasillos y el suelo comenzaba a temblar. En el laboratorio quedaban muy pocas personas, esforzandose por averiguar que sucedía.

-¡Hiromu!

-¡Yoko!- exclamó él, girendo rapidamente. Ella se aproximó. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estamos juntos en esto- respondió ella con firmeza.

Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo salir al pasillo.

-Necesito que estes con Jin- le dijo, mirandola fijamente a los ojos. -Si de nuevo sucede algo como...

Yoko puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciandolo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo. -Estaremos bien, se que así sera.

-Pero si no es así, quiero que al menos uno de los 2 este con él.

-¡Chicos, creo que necesitan ver esto!- exclamó Ryuji desde el interior del laboratorio.

Se acercaron rapidamente detrás de él, mirando en la compuadora. Habían detectado la señal de algo que se materializaba, utilizando la energía de las máquinas del lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Yoko, nerviosa.

-¿Vaglass?- preguntó Hiromu.

-Más bien parece un robot- humanoide- dijo Ryuji. -Si consigue salir, es muy seguro que los sistemas del edificio entero exploten.

-¡Hay que estar listos para combatirlo!- ordenó Hiromu.

Pero cuando los 3 acababan de preparar su Morphin Brace, la chica que trabajaba junto a Ryuji exclamó:

-¡Jefe Sakurada, se detecta la presencia un humano en el edificio!

-¡Oh no, debe ser Jin!- exclamó Yoko

-Ese niño...- dijo Ryuji negando con la cabeza.

Rapidamente, los 3 GoBusters salieron en su busqueda.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin corrió por los pasillos, pero no se dirirgió al laboratorio. Quería averiguar que sucedía, ya que había visto a las personas abandonar el edificio pero a los únicos Buddyroids que había visto seguirlos eran Usada y Nick.

-¿Dónde quedaron los demás?- dijo para sí. Sabía que todas esas máquinas eran demasiado valiosas para la EMC como para que sus ingenieros las abandonaran solo así.

Avanzó hacía la entrada del hangar, pero un terremoto lo derribó de rodillas contra el suelo apenas dió un paso en su interior. Sintió una tibieza e inspecciono su pierna: se había roto el pantalón con la caída y tenía una herida sangrante.

Le pareció extraño, ya que no había sido una caida tan fuerte.

-¡Hay que apresurarnos!- exclamó Ryuji, manteniendo la vista en una extraño aparato. -Sea lo que se que este ocurriendo, esta generando un campo magnetico que debilita nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Yoko.

-Por los programas en nuestro sistema, nos ha hecho más fragiles. El más mínimo golpe puede matarnos.

Los ojos de Yoko se llenaron de angustía. Hiromu la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Ryuji.

-Eso no ayuda- dijo.

Otro temblor los hizo apoyarse contra las paredes, teniendo cuidado de no recibir ningun golpe brusco.

-¡Hay que encontrar a Jin!- exclamó Hiromu, activando su Morphin Brace.

_"It's Morphin Time!" _se escuchó.

Yoko y Ryuji asintieron firmemente, siguiendo su ejemplo.

-_Let's Morphin_- exclamaron al unisono.

Ya transformados como GoBusters, corriendo por los pasillos en busqueda del pequeño.

-¡Jefe Sakurada!- dijo la chica desde el comunicador -¡Hay una presencia de 2 humanos en el hangar!

-¿2?- dijo Yoko extrañada -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡Sera mejor averiguarlo!- dijo Hiromu.

Las máquinas que habían estado sin control ahora estaban apagadas y en el suelo. Jin caminó entre ellas, avanzando de forma cautelosa y en guardia, listo para cualquier situación.

Al pasar junto a un helicoptero, vió en la parte más alejada del lugar un fuerte destello verde. Decidió aproximarse a investigar, pero cuando estaba a menos de un metro una terrible onda proveniente de la luz lo tiró hacía atras.

La onda avanzó por todo el edificio, derribando a los GoBusters cuando estaban a solo unos metros del hangar y desactivando todos los sistemas del Transport Research Center.

-¡Jin!- exclamó Yoko, antes de terminar inconsiente contra el suelo.

Cuando todo pareció normalizarse de nuevo y los sistemas comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo, los cientificos e ingenieros se apresuraron rapidamente al interior.

Nick y Usada corrieron al laboratorio principal, donde encotraron a Gorisaki escondido debajo de un escritorio junto a 2 jovenes cientificos.

-¿Y Yoko y Hiromu?- preguntó Usada de inmediato.

-Ellos y Ryuji fueron a buscar a Jin- respondió mientras salía de su escondiente. -Lo más seguro es que esten en el hangar. Ahí fue el ultimo lugar donde fue localizado el chico.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Nick.

Llegaron al pasillo que conectaba con la entrada principal del hangar y quedaron aterrorizados con lo que vieron. Hiromu, Yoko y Ryuji yacían en el suelo inconcientes. Estaban destransformados y tenían heridas en los brazos, piernas y en el rostro.

-¡Hiromu!- exclamó Nick, corriendo hacía él.

-¡Yoko!- Usada se aproximó a ella, revisando sus signos vitales.

-¡Ryuji!- dijo Gorisaki, tomandolo en brazos.

Los 3 Buddyroids temían los peor, pero cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a despertar sintieron un gran alivio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Hiromu mirando alrededor. Nick lo ayudó a ponerse en pie poco a poco y luego él corrió a ayudar a Yoko.

-No se que paso, pero no estamos en el Hyper Espacio- dijo Gorisaki, ayudando a Ryuji.

-Esas son buenas noticias- dijo su compañero apenas estuvo sobre sus pies.

-¿Dónde esta Jin?- exclamó Yoko, tratando de correr hacía el hangar. -¡Jin! ¿Dónde estas?

Estaba tan debil que hubiese caido al suelo en ese segundo si Hiromu no la hubiera atrapado.

-Despacio- le dijo, pero ella estaba muy angustiada.

-¡Hay que encontrarlo!- exclamó ella.

Jin Sakurada abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo como si algo zumbara en su cabeza. Con toda la fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpecito de 7 años, se pusó de pie y miró alrededor. A pesar de la explosión nada se había destruido.

-¡Okaa-san!- gritó, buscandola. Estaba muy asustado y quería correr a los brazos de sus padres. En su mente se decía que ya nunca lo desobedecería jamas.

Pero mientras miraba alrededor se encontró con unos ojos de color verde y se quedó congelado en su sitio.

Una extraña chica lo miraba fijamente desde el suelo, observandolo como si fuese una criatura extraña.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió como si su respiración se detuviera y podía escuchar como latía su corazón en sus orejas. Tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo, pero apenas dio un paso ella hizo un movimiento hacía atrás, como si temiera que el pequeño la atacara.

Al verla de nuevo a los ojos, juraría que vio como estos cambiaban y se ponían de color café. Percibía el miedo en su mirada y, a pesar de que se era obvio que tenía casi el doble que su edad, percibió como ella se sentía indefensa ante él.

-No te lastimaré- dijo, tratando de acercarse. Ella trató de ponerse de pie, pero una herida en su pierna no se lo permitió. -Tranquila, te ayudaremos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Puedes entenderme?

Asintió en respuesta.

Jin se sentó frente a ella, tratando de ser muy cauteloso con sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, como si conociese a una nueva amiga.

La chica abrió la boca pero no se escuchó ningún sonido. Se asustó y llevó una mano a su garganta.

-¿No puedes hablar?

Ella negó con la cabeza. De repente, con un movimiento muy veloz, se escondió detrás de un helicóptero caldo que estaba cerca.

-¡Ey, espera!- exclamó él, poniéndose de pie, pero en ese segundo escuchó unos pasos entrando en el hangar.

-¡Jin!- vió a su mamá entrando apoyada de su papá. Ryuji y los Buddyroids también estaban con ellos, unos pasos detrás.

-¡Okaa-san! ¡Otou-san!- exclamó, corriendo a abrazarlos.

Yoko se dejó caer de rodillas, quedando a la altura de su pequeño. Hiromu se arrodilló al lado de ambos, despeinando cariñosamente a Jin.

-¿Estas bien?- Yoko lo inspeccionó, revisando las cortadas que tenía en su rostro y brazos. -¿No te duele nada?

-No- respondió él, sonriendo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó Nick.

-¡Si algo te pasa, ellos nos destruirán y venderán nuestras partes!- secundó Usada.

Los 3 rieron al escucharlo a él y a Usada darle un sermón al pequeño.

-¡Gomen Nick, Usada!- exclamó Jin.

-Ya es suficiente chicos- dijo Ryuji, riendo. -Creo que ya entendió.

-Siendo un Sakurada, yo no me confiaría- dijo Gorisaki.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Hiromu.

Yoko y Ryuji se rieron, haciendo que él los mirara con "enfado".

-Bueno, eso lo veremos luego- dijo Usada. -Hay que llevarlos a los 4 a la enfermería de inmediato.

Yoko se puso de nuevo en pie con ayuda de Hiromu, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su hijo.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Jin, soltando a su mamá y corriendo hacía el helicóptero.

GoBusters y Buddyroids lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Pero qué esta haciendo?- dijo Usada, mirando como el niño parecía hablar solo.

Vieron como Jin extendía su manita y se quedaba quieto. De repente volteó a mirarlos y exclamó:

-Todo estará bien, ¿verdad papá?

-Si, todo- respondió Hiromu extrañado.

Jin se giró y volvió a decir algo. Con gran sorpresa, todos vieron como otra mano tomaba la del niño y él sonreía.

-Eso explica por se detectaban 2 personas- dijo Gorisaki.

Hiromu asintió, observando como su hijo se acercaba a ellos de la mano de una chica de unos 14 años. Ella permanecía con la vista baja, con su cabello castaño cubriéndole el rostro.

Apenas llegó frente a ellos, Ryuji se acerco primero.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó, inclinándose hacía el pequeño.

-No lo se- respondió Jin inocentemente. -No puede hablar y no ha podido decirme su nombre.

Ryuji miró a la chica, quien los miraba con temor.

-¿No puedes hablar?- le preguntó.

Ella negó, apretando fuertemente la mano de Jin.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- dijo el pequeño con firmeza, mirando a sus padres.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Yoko miró a Hiromu y asintió.

-Vamos- dijo él, guiando a todos al exterior del lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Debido a que los daños físicos que sufrieron fue por los programas en su sistemas, tuvieron que ser llevados a la central del EMC, donde el jefe Kuroki los esperaba.

Sus heridas estuvieron sanas pronto, pero la chica desconocida tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en tratamiento, ya que nadie podía saber el porque no tenía voz. Trataron de comunicarse con ella, pero se rehusaba a escribir o a utilizar algún método de comunicación. Difícilmente reaccionaba, quedándose sentada en la cama y mirando fijamente un punto en la pared. La dejaron en una habitación con una ventana, donde podrían observarla día y noche.

El equipo acostumbraba observarla desde así, extrañados por su actitud.

-No hay ningún registro de ella en los archivos del EMC- dijo Ryuji, ese día mientras la miraban. -Ni tampoco la han reportado como extraviada.

-Es muy curioso como es que también resultó herida- dijo Kuroki. -Por lo estudios sabemos que es una chica completamente normal, pero esa explosión solo los afecto a ustedes por su ADN.

-Debe de sentirse muy asustada- dijo Yoko.

-Y por eso no nos permite saber nada de ella- dijo Ryuji. -¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

Todos miraron a Hiromu, quien permanecía observando a la chica en silencio. Le parecía muy curioso su estado y no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que Messiah apareció por primera vez.

-Hasta que estemos seguros, lo mejor es que todos se queden aquí- dijo Kuroki. -Tenemos que estar seguros que sus habilidades no se hayan salido de control.

Yoko y Ryuji asintieron.

Al sentir como jalaban de la chamarra de su uniforme, Hiromu volvió a la realidad. Bajo la vista y vio a su hijo, quien sostenía un paquete de en su mano libre.

-¿Puedo entrar con ella?- preguntó. -La comida de hospital sabe feo y se que le gustara algo más dulce.

Hiromu miró a Kuroki, quien asintió.

-Esta bien. sonrió y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Lo llevó hasta la puerta y en cuanto la abrió, lo dejo entrar solo en la habitación.

-Hola- dijo el pequeño Jin, mientras subía al pie de la cama y se acomodaba frente a ella.

La chica pareció despertar de su trance y lo miro, permaneciendo seria.

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti- dijo él, mientras abría el paquete de galletas. -Los doctores dicen que esta bien, así que no te preocupes.

Sacó una galleta y la puso en la mano de la chica. Ella la miró extrañada, como tratando de reconocer que era aquel objeto.

-Son galletas- dijo él, poniéndose una en la boca. -Te gustaran, prueba.

Jin tomó su mano e hizo que se llevara la galleta a los labios. Ella dio una mordida y pareció disfrutarlo, porque sonrió.

-¿Ves? Es rico.

Ella asintió. Rápidamente se comió la galleta y él le entrego otra.

-Se porque estas asustada. Yo también lo estaría sino conociera a nadie- señaló hacía la ventana, donde todos los observaban. -El del traje militar es Takeshi Kuroki, jefe de la Unidad de Misiones Especiales del EMC- ella asintió, indicando que sabía a quien se refería. -El de azul es Ryuji-san, también conocido como Blue Buster. Los otros 2 son mis padres, Red y Yellow Buster, Hiromu y Yoko Sakurada- el pequeño hizo un gesto, mostrando que le era extraño llamar a sus padres por sus nombres.

Para sorpresa de todos, la chica se comenzó a reír.

Jin sonrió, sintiendo que había logrado algo grande.

-Y yo me llamó Jin, Jin Sakurada- se presentó, extendiendo su mano. -Me llamaron así en honor de Masato Jin, quien solía ser Beet Buster.

Ella estrechó su mano, sonriendo.

-Se... Se...- trató de hablar.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero permaneció en silencio.

-Se... Se-re-na- dijo finalmente.

-¿Serena? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

La chica asintió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jin sonriendo.

Desde la ventana, todos miraban asombrados. Kuroki sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso es un avance- dijo. -Tal parece que es una buena opción que conviva con el pequeño Jin.

-Tenemos que averiguar quien es y que hacía en el hangar- dijo Ryuji.

-¿Creen que pueda ser una espía?- preguntó Yoko, quien parecía ofendida con la idea de que sospecharan de una niña de solo 14 años.

-Mientras no estemos seguros de nada, no podemos confiar del todo- dijo Hiromu.

Ella asintió algo resignada, mirando de nuevo a donde Jin y Serena comían galletas alegremente.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras estar conviviendo con Jin, Serena volvió a comer bien y dejó que la atendieran sin problemas. Pero, para desesperación de todos, no había dicho nada más que su nombre.

Aunque eso no complicaba la comunicación entre ella y el pequeño Sakurada, solo conseguía que el EMC comenzara a confiar menos en ella.

-Estoy convencido de que oculta algo- dijo Ryuji, mientras trabaja en su comptadora, sentado en la sala de misiones.

-Es solo una niña- dijo Yoko, quien estaba sentada frente a él, trabajando en un cuaderno. -Estoy segura de que no esta aquí por algo malo.

-Pues no se que creer y Hiromu me apoya- respondió él, mirandola. -¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

-Solo siento que es inocente. Tan solo es una pequeña que parece estar sola en el mundo.

Ryuji la observó por unos segundos. Había algo en la mirada de Yoko, una ternura que solo había visto el día en que se había enterado que Jin nacería.

-Una niña sola en el mundo- repitió, haciendo que ella volteará a verlo. -¿Cómo tú? Es por eso, ¿verdad? Te recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeña.

Yoko sonrió, asintiendo. Tras unos segundos trabajando en silencio, ella se puso en pie y dijo:

-Ire a ver que esta haciendo Jin.

Ryuji solo asintió y la observó hasta que salió del cuarto, sintiendo una extraña preocupación. Gorisaki entró en el segundo en el que ella salía, saludandola alegremente.

-¡Hola, Yoko-chan!-

-Hola, ¿has visto a Jin?

-Emm... ¡Si! Esta en la azotea, leyendo con Serena y Nick.

-¡Gracias!

Gorisaki asintió y se sentó frente a Ryuji, observandolo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Ryuji-san?- preguntó el Buddyroid a su compañero.

-Si Yoko se encariña de ella, después podría salir lastimada- dio un suspiro. -He visto que Hiromu solo evita a la chica, pero es lo mismo. Ambos se ven en ella cuando la miran a los ojos.

Mientras, Yoko subía hasta la azotea del EMC, que estaba bastante alejada del nivel del subsuelo, donde todas las operaciones se llevaban acabo.

-Y es así como detuvieron a Messiah- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Jin. Sonrió, deduciendo de inmediato que era lo que leían.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo que él, Serena y Nick la miraran sorprendidos.

-¡Kaa-san! Le estaba enseñando mi libro a Serena-san- sonrió el pequeño, levantando un cuaderno rojo que tenía en las manos.

-Me parece bien- sonrió Yoko, sentandose junto a ellos.

Serena solo sonrió timidamente, bajando la vista y concentrandose en su propia libreta, en la que trabajaba atentamente con un lápiz.

-Le conte sobre los GoBusters y como escribí todo las historias que Nick, Usada y Gorisaki.

-¿Todas?- rió Yoko, mirando a Nick.

-Si- dijo el Buddyroid. -No le falta ninguna.

-¿En serio?- dijo Yoko, mirando a su hijo retadoramente. -Veamos... ¿cuando tu papá se disfrazo de Enter?

Rapidamente, el niño buscó una página y se la mostró, sonriendo victorioso. Yoko rió.

-¿Cuándo aparecieron a Jin-san y J?

Jin le enseño la página.

-¿Y qué tal sobre el Dōbutsu Sentai?

-Lo tengo- sonrió el pequeño. -El no tener que ir a la escuela me deja mucho tiempo libre.

Yoko lo abrazó y le hizo cosquillas, ambos riendose con alegría.

Por su ADN, Jin también desarrolló una habilidad especial, además de heredar las de sus padres. Tenía un IQ superior, por lo que no iba a la escuela y estudiaba en el EMC, donde a sus 7 años ya estaba apunto de terminar la preparatoria.

Nick los observaba, sintiendose feliz. El ver a la familia Sakurada siempre le provocaba una felicidad como poca.

Entonces de reojo miró a Serena, quien estaba sentada entre él y Jin. La chica permanecía atenta a su cuaderno, pero notó como levantaba la ocasionalmente la vista, observando la escena entre madre e hijo.

Curioso, Nick se inclinó para ver en que trabaja y quedó sorprendido. En la hoja frente a ella, la chica había dibujado a lápiz la escena con una presición casi perfecta.

-¡Wow!- no pudó evitar dejar salir su admiración, alertando a Serena, quien escondió el cuaderno contra su pecho.

Yoko y Jin miraron al Buddyroid y luego a la chica, confundidos. El pequeño se liberó de los brazos de su madre, acercandose a la chica.

-¿Puedo?- dijo, extendiendo su mano. Serena apretó más el cuaderno. -Yo te mostre el mio.

Serena miró al niño y luego bajo la vista. Dio un suspiro y le entergó el cuaderno, asintiendo.

-¡Es increible!- exclamó el niño, sorprendido al ver el dibujo. Yoko se acerco, mirando por encima del hombro de su hijo.

Jin hojeó el cuaderno, sorprendiendose cada vez más al ver los dibujos. Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que él le había regalado el cuaderno y casi la mitad de este estaban llenos de dibujos.

Había dibujado el cuarto que le habían asignado, a cada uno de los Buddyroids, a Ryuji, Hiromu y Yoko cuando la observaban ese día en la enfermería y a Jin entrando por la puerta.

Pero el dibujo que más le sorprendió fue el de el paquete de galletas que habían comido el día en que había dicho su nombre. Era un dibujo tan exacto que nadie pensaría que había pasado una semana desde entonces.

-Tienes un don maravilloso- dijo Yoko, mirando a la chica. Serena bajó la vista, apenada.

-Son tan exactos- dijo Nick, asombrado. -Si no fuera porque estan a lápiz serían como...

-Fotografías- el sonido de la voz de Serena los sobresalto a Nick y Yoko, pero el pequeño Jin actuó con naturalidad.

-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó el pequeño, confundiendo enormemente a su mamá y al Buddyroid rojo. Le devolvió el cuaderno y ella lo abrazó, mirando al horizonte, donde empezaba a anochecer.

-Lo veo y se queda en mi mente para siempre- respondió ella.

Colocó en cuaderno sobre sus piernas y el viento comenzó a cambiar la hojas. Estando todos tan concentrados en el que Serena hubiese hablado, que nadie se percató del dibujo en la ultima página. Era la replica exacta de un bosque, que parecía estar consumiendose por enormes llamas.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Memoria fotografica?- exclamó Hiromu, asombrado.

-Eso parece- dijo Yoko. -No entendí muy bien si Jin ya lo sabía o no, pero ella es capaz de reproducir una imagen con exactitud con solo verla una vez. Cualquiera.

Ryuji se le acerco, pidiendole la hoja que sostenía entre las manos. Yoko dudó por un segundo, pero aún así se la dió. Era el dibujo que Serena habpia hecho ese día en la azotea.

-Eso es peligroso- dijo él, después de contemplarlo por un rato. -Podría ser capaz de reproducir cualquier detalle del EMC a la perfección- miró a Hiromu, quien solo permanecía cruzado de brazos con un gesto serio.

Yoko se mordió el labio inferior. Había esperado que Hiromu la apoyara, pero al parecer él también sospechaba lo peor de la pequeña Serena.

Suspiró. Debía decirles algo más, pero no sabía como. Se armó de valor, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

-También hay algo que tienen que ver.

En silencio los guió hasta uno de los laboratorios, donde Nakamura-san y Morishita-san se encargaban de darle clases a Jin. Desde la puerta abierta observaron como Serena y el pequeño Sakurada escribían rapidamente en el pizarrón, cada uno en una mitad como si estuvieran compitiendo.

-¡Tiempo!- exclamó Nakamura-san, deteniendo un cronometro.

Morishita-san se acerco al pizarrón, revisando los complejos calculos con ayuda de un libro.

-Punto para Serena- exclamó, colocando una palomita hasta arriba del lado izquierdo, donde estaba anotado el nombre de la chica.

Al parecer ya llevaban un rato así, ya que ella llevaba unas 5, mientras que donde decía "Jin" se veían 6.

-¡Otra vez!- exclamó el pequeño niño con entusiasmo.

Ambos se colocaron en posición tras haber borrado la operación anterior y Nakamura-san comenzó a tomar el tiempo, mientras que Morishita-san les dictaba otro problema.

-Tiene el coeficiente de una universitaría- dijo el comandante Kuroki, sobresaltando a los GoBusters. -Y aunque solo tiene 14, fue capaz de reprogramar una de las Buster Machines dañadas, que estaban inservibles en el hangar.

-¿Desde cuándo lo saben?- preguntó Hiromu, que aunque miraba al comandante, lanzaba miradas furtivas a Yoko, sabiendo que a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía, no había querido contarle nada por miedo a su reacción.

-Hace solo unas horas- respondió el comandante con tranquilidad. -Fue una casualidad. Ella y Jin estaban curioseando en el hangar y el chico pidió ayudar. Serena estaba junto a él, pero de repente se alejó y dicen los ingenieros que lo siguiente que supieron es que ese helicoptero funcionaba de nuevo media hora después. Luego de eso, se le hizo una prueba de IQ- miró hacía el interior del laboratorio -, y nos dimos cuenta que su nivel es casi igual al de Jin.

-¿Y no tiene ninguna alteración genética?- preguntó Ryuji. -¿Ningun sistema como el Anti-Vaglass o algo así?

Kuroki negó con la cabeza.

-Es una niña ordinaria de 14 años- intervinó Yoko, mirando fijamente a Hiromu, quien permanecía con la vista fija en otro lado y con una expresión seria. -Solo tiene una gran mente.

-Y memoria fotografica- dijo Ryuji. -No lo se, me sigue pareciendo que tenerla aquí es una gran para el EMC.

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos con ella?- Yoko parecía en serio ofendida. -¿Dejarla sola en la calle ahora que esta mejor? ¡No tiene a nadie! Es solo una niña.

Viendo que comenzaban a subir el tono de sus voces, Kuroki los alejó de la puerta para que así ni Jin ni Serena pudieran escuchar.

En un tono más silencioso, Hiromu por fin intervinó.

-No estas segura de ello- dijo, mirando a Yoko. -Tú dices que esta sola en el mundo, pero no tenemos la seguridad de que así sea.

-¡Solo mirala, Hiromu!- respondió ella, con algunas lagrimas comenzando a asomarse por sus ojos. -Solo se que si tuviese a alguien no sería tan feliz aquí. ¡Se ve en sus ojos! ¿No lo ves?

Él se limitó a observarla en silencio.

-Yoko-chan- intervinó Ryuji, tomandola por los hombros para que lo mirara. -Entiendo la simpatía que tienes por esa niña, pero Hiromu tiene razón. No sabemos de donde viene, si tiene una familia.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando una voz infantil intervino.

-No recuerda nada- dijo Jin desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo la mano de Serena, quien se veía triste.

-Todo lo que sé- intervinó ella, sonando avergonzada. -Es que de donde sea que venga, no quiero volver allá- levantó la vista, mirando a cada uno firmemente. -Confien en mi. No le haría daño a quienes me han salvado la vida. Es una deuda de honor.

Detrás de ellos, Morishita-san y Nakamura-san asintieron, asegurandole a los GoBusters que era de fiar.

-Yo confio en ella- dijo Yoko, colocandose al lado de la chica y abrazandola por los hombros. Serena la miró sorprendida y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. -Si Jin lo hace, yo también. Él es muy listo.

Jin asintió sonriente, abrazando a Serena con fuerza.

-Además- añadió, sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y dandole una pequeña mordida. Espero unos segundo antes de continuar -, si lo que les preocupa es que ella este en el EMC, creo que ya tengo la solución para eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Afuera de la torre del EMC estaba estacionada una camioneta roja, con la puerta de la cajuela abierta. Hiromu, Ryuji y Morishita-san acomodaban maletas en su interior, tomandose su tiempo mientras conversaban casualmente.

Saliendo del edificio, los Buddyroids traían su propio equipaje, que consistía en una reserva bastante grande de Enetron.

-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea- dijo Usada, mientras dejaba la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo. -A pesar de que las intenciones de Yoko-chan son buenas, esa niña me da algo de miedo.

-¡Igual a mi!- secundó Gorisaki. -Tiene una mirada tan fría... Y cuando esta cerca, algo muy extraño altera mis circuitos.

-¡Ya basta ustedes 2!- intervinó Nick. -¡Es solo una niña!- miró al Buddyroid amarillo. -Usada, me sorprende que no estes completamente de acuerdo con Yoko- luego miró al azul -, y Gorisaki, solo estas exagerando. ¡Vamos! A mi me parece una buena idea.

-No lo creo- dijo Usada. -Que viva con nosotros, sin ni siquera saber nada sobre su pasado, me parece una idea de locos.

Ryuji alcanzó a escuchar su conversación, hechandose a reír.

-Parece que han cambiado de compañero- le dijo a Hiromu. -Tú y Usada contra Yoko, Nick y Jin. Parece que la familia esta dividida.

Hiromu solo lo miró de forma inexpresiva, soltando un suspiro y tomando las reservas de Enetron, para guardarlas en el coche y cerrar la cajuela.

-¡Muy bien, todos arriba!- exclamó, mientras acomodaba a Usada en un espacio entre la cajuela y los asientos.

Nick se acomodó en el asiento detrás del copiloto, abriendo la ventana con gran emoción.

-¿Dónde estan Yoko-chan y Jin?- preguntó Morishita-san, mientras él y Ryuji miraban alrededor.

-¡Aquí!- exclamó el pequeño, quien parecía haber salido de la nada.

-Jin...- dijo su padre, mirandolo con gesto recriminatorio.

-Lo siento, Otou-san- dijo el pequeño -, ¡pero es que estoy muy emocionado! Y cuando estoy feliz, olvido las reglas.

El pequeño Sakurada se subió en el auto rápidamente, acomodandose junto a Nick. Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, que tenía un dibujo de los Buddyroids, y que había sido el regalo que su tía Rika le había dado de cumpleaños.

-¿Y Okaa-san?- le preguntó Hiromu.

-Dijo que ya venía- respondió Jin con una sonrisa algo extraña. -Quería estar segura de no olvidar nada.

La expresión de su hijo provocó que comenzará a sospechar que algo ocurría, pero antes de poder preguntarle, Yoko abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió en el auto, acomodando sobre sus piernas y comiendo una paleta.

-¡Gomen!- exclamó sonriente. -Serena-san necesitaba algo que la protegiera del viento, así que tuve que buscar entre nuestros viejos uniformes.

Hiromu escucho como la puerta detrás de él se cerraba y a los Buddyroids soltando susurros de asombro.

-¡Te queda bien!- dijo Jin, con su entusiasmo reflejado en su voz.

-Arigatou- dijo Serena, en una voz silenciosa y tímida.

-¿Pero..? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?- Usada no podía completar ninguna frase por el asombro.

Evitando incomodar a la chica, Hiromu utilizó el espejo retrovisor para ver que sucedía y se quedó impactado con lo que vió: Serena traía puesta una de sus viejas chamarras de su uniforme de GoBuster.

De inmediato le lanzó una mirada a Yoko, quien solo le sonrió retadoramente mientras decía:

-Las mias no le quedaban.

La camioneta de la familia Sakurada arrancó, mientras Ryuji y Gorisaki la veían alejarse. Se quedaron ahí quietos por unos segundos hasta que Gorisaki habló:

-¿Por qué no fuimos también nosotros?

Ryuji se giró, dando una respuesta que extraño demasiado a su compañero robot:

-Es una cuestión familiar.

Y mientras entraba de nuevo al EMC, dijo para sí:

-Aún así, la tengo vigilada- y tomó un folder que había dejado sobre una mesa donde se veía una hoja con datos:

_**"Nombre: Serena J.**_

_**Edad: 13 años y 10 meses**_

_**Caracteristicas: Ojos marrones, cabello oscuro, piel clara y cicatriz en el hombro derecho.**_

_**Familiares conocidos: Ninguno.**_

_**Canalizada: Orfanato de Tokyo, Japón."**_

Fue a su habitación y guardo esa hoja en un cajón bajo llave, pero antes leyó la frase que estaba anotada en el final de la hoja:

_**"Mentalmente inestable. Adoptada a la edad de 8 años."**_

-Es mejor que ninguno sepa nada aún- Ryuji dió un suspiro y salió de su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas el auto se detuvo frente a la hermosa casa blanca de 2 pisos, Jin bajo de un salto, esquivando a Nick y corriendo hacía la puerta donde Serena estaba bajando.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- decía el pequeño, dando brinquitos de emoción. -¡Te enseñaré tu habitación!

Sin esperar su respuesta, comenzó a jalarla del brazo y la llevó al interior de la casa.

-¡Espera, Jin!- exclamó Yoko. -¡Tienes que ayudar a tu papá!

Pero el pequeño no la escuchó.

-No te preocupes, Yoko-chan- dijo Usada, una vez Nick lo dejo en el suelo. -Nick y yo lo ayudamos.

El Buddyroid rojo asintió.

Observando como Jin y Serena desaparecían en el interior de la casa, Hiromu se quedó pensativo. Sabía que Yoko estaba molesta con él por tratar tan fríamente a la niña, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su instinto.

Un golpecito en su ventana lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Reacciona Hiromu!- dijo Nick, notoriamente preocupado. -¿Estas congelado acaso?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- respondió, abriendo la puerta y bajando del vehiculo.

-¿Seguro?- insistió el Buddyroid.

-¿Vez algún pollo por aquí?

-Emm... No

-Exacto- le dió un golpe amistoso en el hombro, para luego dirigirse a la parte trasera del coche para bajar el equipaje.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Yoko observaba todo sonriendo.

Mientras, Jin ya había llevado a Serena escaleras arriba. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta al final del corredor y el niño sujeto la perilla, emocionado.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.

La chica asintió.

-¡Ta da!- exclamó el pequeño, mostrandole la hermosa habitación pintada de blanco con una enorme ventana que permitía que entrara mucha luz. -¿Qué dices?

-¡Wow!- dijo ella, entrando y mirando alrededor. -¡Es hermoso! Nunca había vivido en un lugar como así.

-Este era originalmente el cuarto de mi tía Rika- dijo Jin, tirandose en la cama. -Cuando se mudó, lo usabamos para las visitas, pero por alguna razón a Ryuji-san le es más comodo quedarse en la sala. Y fuera de él, las visitas casi no se quedan a dormir.

Serena rió, sentadose junto a él.

-Okaa-san lo arregló para ti- continuó relatando el niño -, para que te sintieras como en casa.

Casa. Tal solo la palabra provocaba en ella una extraña sensación.

-No recuerdo la ultima vez que llame "casa" a algún sitio- dijo Serena, contemplando cada detalle a su alrededor: la lampara de color rosa claro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, el librero junto a la ventana y el escritorio frente a el, y el ropero de puerta corrediza que estaba en la pared opuesta a la ventana.

-Pues eres libre de llamarle casa a la mía- dijo Jin, abrazandola.

Al principio ella lo miró de forma extraña, pero segundos después regresó el gesto con una sonrisa.

Jin de repente se pusó en pir y comenzó a correr rápidamente en la habitación, tan veloz que parecía que solo se teletransportaba de un sitio a otro.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea que tuvieras esto- dijo, señalando el material sobre el escritorio. -Son cuadernos, hojas y todo tipo de materiales de dibujo. Sientete libre de utilizarlos.

Luego apareció junto al ropero y lo abrió:

-Tía Rika supó que vendrías y dejo algo de ropa para ti. No se porque pero siento que ella y Kaa-san estan muy entusiasmadas con la idea de que haya una niña en casa.

Serena no pudó evitar reír ante su declaración.

-Y solo una cosa más- dijo el pequeño, sacando una caja de zapatos del fondo del ropero. -Nunca de los nuncas utilices lo que hay en esta caja.

La chica ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y Jin, con mucho cuidado, abrió la caja y vació su contenido. Eran muchos discos, todos sin portada y sin ningun tipo de dato anotado.

-¿De qué son?- preguntó Serena, tomando uno y observandolo atentamente.

-Varios tipos de música clásica- su respuesta sorprendió a la chica, quien lo miró incredula. -¡Es en serio! Estan todos los que te puedad imaginar: Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven... ¡Todos!

-¿Y por qué no puedo escucharlos? Siempre creí que la música clásica e instrumental era buena para la mente.

-De hecho, lo es- Jin comenzó a guardar de nuevo los discos en la caja. -Pero no en esta casa. Al menos no para mi.

-¿Por qué?- Serena seguía pareciendo confundida.

-Genética- dijo el pequeño, cerrando la caja y devolviendola al fondo del ropero. Regresó a la cama y se acomodó frente a ella, quien permanecía silenciosa esperando una respuesta. -Por un evento hace años, el virus Messiah escapó y, para derrotarlo, se insertó un programa en el ADN de Ryuji-san y mis padres, dandoles habilidades extraordinarias.

Serena asintió, indicandole que prosiguiera.

-Como su hijo, también tengo en mi ADN residuos del programa y, por lo tanto, también una habilidad.

-Tu super inteligencia- dijo Serena.

-¡Exacto! Y también las habilidades de mis padre en una mínima cantidad. Pero así como hay habilidades, también hay debilidades que nos pueden volver inútiles. Ryuji-san, por ejemplo, se "sobrecalienta"; la energía de mamá se agota si no come dulces y papá se paraliza cuando ve cualquier cosa relacionada con pollos o gallinas.

-¿Y la tuya cuál es?

-Se supone que tengo prohibido decirlo, pero confio en ti- le indicó con un dedo que se aproximara y cuando lo hizo, susurró en su oido: -La música clásica. Por alguna razón, cuando la escuchó, mi cabeza comienza a doler de una forma horrible y quedó completamente inutilizado. Es como si una computadora cuando se traba por exceso de información.

-¿Y no heredaste algo de las debilidades de tus padres?

-No. Ryuji-san dice que es porque, cuando sus genes se mezclaron, "crearon" un nuevo programa en mi. Y de hecho me gustan mucho las granjas, el pollo frito y no soy un gran fan de los dulces, aunque tenga 7 años.

Serena asintió, comprendiendo por fin.

-Entonces jamas escuchare de esa música- dijo con firmeza. -Prometo que nunca te lastimare, Jin-kun- levantó su meñique, entrelazandolo con el de el pequeño.

Ambos asintieron, sonriendo con una enorme seguridad.

-Nos cuidaremos mutuamente- dijo Jin. -Es una promesa, Serena-neesan.

Pero mientras, en un lugar lejos de ahí, un hombre en bata caminaba a pasos veloces por un corredor hasta detenerse en la puerta de una oficina en el fondo.-Lamento molestarlo, señor- dijo asomándose al interior y aproximandose al excritorio, donde una silla de piel le daba la espalda, ocultando a quien estuviese sentado ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo una voz grave en un tono de notable fastidio.

-La encontramos. dijo el hombre sin rodeos, dejando una tablet en la mesa.

El hombre de la silla se giró y tomó el aparato, observando cuidadosamente la información proporcionada.

Tras leerla, dejo escapar una sonrisa torcida.

-Supó perfectamente hacía donde correr- dijo para sí. Luego levantó la vista y ordenó: -¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Traiganla de vuelta!

El joven cientifico asintió e hizo una reverencia, retirandose del lugar de inmediato.

-No hay lugar en la Tierra donde puedas esconderte pequeña- dijo, mirando la foto de la niña en el archivo dígital. -Después de todo, eres mi creación.


End file.
